


This Is The End

by MyHeartOnMySleeve



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, F/M, Hugs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Castiel/Meg Masters, Jessica Moore and Sam Winchester Get Married, Married Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Minor Character Death, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Supernatural Elements, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeartOnMySleeve/pseuds/MyHeartOnMySleeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester brothers have fought the good fight. It's time for it all to come to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way, shape, form, or fashion what will actually happen. This is just my own thoughts and wishes for the end of the series.

This was their last fight. The one that ended it all.

We all know the story of Sam and Dean Winchester. They fought the darkness that sought to take over the world. Saving people, hunting things, the family business. They had been through so much. Their Mom was killed by a demon when Sam was just a baby. Their Dad sold his soul to save Dean. Dean sold his soul to save Sam. He went to hell and broke the first seal of the Apocalypse. While Dean was in hell Sam (with the help of a demon named Ruby) got addicted to demon blood. Sam Aldo broke the last seal releasing Lucifer from his cage. They met angels, fought leviathans. And so much more. Prophets wrote about them, demons and angels alike feared them. Dean killed Death before their final battle.

With the mark of Cain gone from Dean's arm the Darkness was released. The brothers tried to leave the area, but the car's tire had gotten stuck in a pot hole. They were engulfed in the Darkness. 

This is where our story begins. This is how the end comes to them.


End file.
